


Needs

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a difficult time coming down after a close call mission. Thane helps her with her decompression needs.</p><p>A brief PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

It had been close, too close, and Commander Shepard was having trouble coming down from the adrenaline. She rarely let nerves affect her while on missions, but stopping a geth overrun ship from plummeting out of orbit and crashing into a colony was a bit nerve-racking.

EDI had kept Shepard aware of how much time they had to keep from plunging to a fiery death. Six minutes. Six minutes to reactivate the MSV Broken Arrow's power couplings and restart the engines. The task was straight forward, but the waves of geth fighters had been problematic.

Thane and Jack had been part of the ground team, providing cover for the commander while she focused on the coupling units. The mission had ultimately been successful, but Shepard was troubled by the few spared seconds between life and death. It was a quiet shuttle ride back to the Normandy.

When they landed on the shuttle bay, Jack hopped up from her seat, next to the leathered assassin, and pulled off her breather. "Later," the tattooed woman said dismissively, as she made her way to her hidey-hole. Jack rarely debriefed after a mission, instead, preferring to decompress in the privacy of her station. It was just as well, Shepard was in no mood to debrief her ground team for a mission report.

Thane removed his breather mask and looked across the shuttle to Shepard. She was still wearing her helmet. She hadn't moved since they returned to the Normandy. He knew that their mission has been close, but they had succeeded and the spiritual drell, as always, made a point to thank his gods for their mercy.

Thane stood and extended a hand out to the woman. "Siha?" He inquired, "how long are you going to sit there?"

Shepard reached up and pulled off her helmet. She shook her head and stood up, leaving the shuttle.

"Siha, talk to me. I need to hear your voice." Thane said, following the commander toward the elevator. "I know it was too close for comfort, Shepard, but you saw us through and we were able to reclaim the ship and prevent its destruction." He watched as Shepard pulled off her upper body armor. She was still in movement, still seemingly lost in her thoughts when the assassin reached out to grab her arm.

"Shepard look at me."

Shepard turned slowly and met his gaze. His eyes were wide, full of concern. She sat her armor down. "I'm sorry, Thane. I'm here. I just need..." Her heart was still racing, she rarely had this much trouble coming down from a fight. Of course, now that she and Thane had become involved, she found herself more sensitive about his participation. "I just need..." She started again. Her dark eyes ran over his face.

"Siha, what do you need? Should I call for Dr. Chakwas?" Thane asked, bringing a hand to rub her arm through her bodysuit.

"Kiss me," Shepard said, grabbing the drell assassin by his jacket and pulling him close. She kissed him desperately, sliding her hands over his chest.

Thane was taken off guard by Shepard's aggression, but returned the kiss, holding the sides of her face as they ravished each other. He hissed sharply as her teeth gripped his bottom lip, a little more forceful than usual. He pulled away from her, still holding her cheeks with tender, green hands and witnessed her wild look.

"I need you." Shepard kissed him again, trailing her lips down the sensitive frills of his neck. "Here. Now." She grabbed at the buckles of his vest.

Thane shrugged out of his jacket and backed Shepard against a pile of supply crates. He aided her valiant efforts with his vest and soon stood shirtless before her. He slid his hands up her arms, across her chest to her neck, taking hold of her front zipper. He pulled it down, slowly revealing Shepard's soft skin. Her cleavage peeked out and Thane slid his hands inside of the fabric. His lips found hers again and Shepard wiggled out of the suit's sleeves.

Shepard whimpered as he trailed hot kisses over her sensitive neck. She reached down to unbuckle her thigh armor pieces, dropping them to the side. "Thane," she whispered lustfully, her eyes full of ache and need, "Thane fuck me."

In one swift motion, Shepard was spun around, her back pressed against the drell's long, strong form. Thane pulled her bodysuit down, uncovering her rear. His scaled hand smoothed down her spine and cupped her sex from behind. "As you wish, Siha," he replied, freeing himself from his pants. Thane guided Shepard forward to rest against a crate and slid his length into her with a satisfied groan. His breath was warm against the dampened skin of her back. She was tense.

Shepard moaned at the feel of the drell's hardened length entering her. From this position, each ridge of Thane's sex rubbed sweetly against her sensitive inner walls. Everything around her disappeared except for Thane Krios and the feeling of him inside of her. She shivered from pleasure.

Thane closed his eyes, he loved how Shepard's body gripped him, how reactive she was to his attentions. He took hold of her hips and fulfilled her request, setting a firm, dominant pace. Soon, he felt Shepard matching his rhythm, her ass slamming back against him. 

Thane pulled her up against him, wanting to run his tongue over her salty skin. He bit her shoulder as one hand fondled her breasts, the other still holding on to her hip. Shepard moaned sweetly and Thane leaned his head against her back. The sounds she made whenever they were physically intimate made him want her even more than he thought possible.

"Mmm, yes," Shepard panted, "Harder."

Thane rumbled deep in his chest and gave his siha what she needed. Harder. Deeper. Faster. He reached a hand around to stroke the sensitive nub between her legs.

Shepard was on the brink of her release. With the drell's perfect memory, he knew exactly where she like to be touched, where she _needed_ to be. She could always lose herself in his embrace and soon she was lost, tumbling into the abyss of sweet release as she cried out his name.

Thane continued to thrust, his bare hips slapping hard against Shepard's shapely rear. He groaned and grunted his own orgasm, holding her firmly in place. He kissed over the now-heightened, sensitive skin of her back before reluctantly withdrawing from her body.

Shepard turned around and pulled the drell into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She licked playfully at the small cleft and he smiled.

"Do you feel better, Siha?" Thane asked. He brushed Shepard's dark hair out of her face and peered into her brown eyes.

Shepard nodded, "I do. That was exactly what I needed." She pulled up her bodysuit, zipping it back in place.

"I'm glad that I could help," Thane said redressing himself. Shepard had begun to gather her armor pieces and he moved to help. "Close calls are an unfortunate risk, Shepard. Your crew still trust you and will continue to follow you," Thane counseled. "You don't have to carry this alone, Siha, and as long as I draw breath, you won't have to." Thane kissed her forehead and gave her his small, sexy grin.

Shepard looked into the drell's dark eyes and parted her lips to say something in return. She only smiled fondly back, the words not yet able to escape. They walked in silence to the elevator, Thane pressing Deck 3 and Shepard, Deck 1. When the doors to Crew Deck opened, Thane spoke again, "After your report, should you have other _needs_ , Siha, just let me know."

Shepard nodded to him, "I will, Thane. Thank you."

Thane inclined his head to Shepard, his siha, and headed for the life support station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
